30 drabbles
by Cheshire-Assassin
Summary: First 15 are XB the rest are Rs100 I don't own anything but the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:** Collide

High school au - Meeting

Rushing through the hallways Bel was cursing violently, damning his alarm clock to hell for not going off and causing him to be late for classes. Zipping around the next corner that was on the way to his classroom he crashed into someone else and silently prayed it wasn't a teacher because he really wasn't in the mood right now.

Getting up he glanced at who it was while picking up his supplies flushing when he noticed it was Xanxus one of the seniors from the Varia all boys academy. Some of their students swapped with some of the Millefiore academy's students.

Murmuring a quiet apology Bel rushed down the hallway when he heard his teacher who was standing in front of the classroom say the first late person to get there wouldn't get detention. Practically bulldozing Bluebell over in his rush to get to class before any other late comers she cursed at him darkly because she would now be getting a detention slip handed to her.

Giggling maniacally his teacher just sighed shaking his head used to the blonde twin's antics by now. Slipping past his teacher he caught Xanxus' amused expression which included a rather sadistic smirk and nearly took a face-dive to the floor blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:** Storm

Highschool au

The next time he saw Xanxus was when Rasiel and him where running through the cafeteria with Byakuran's marshmallows laughing hysterically as people pointed and whispered that the storm twins where pranking again so they should watch out. The reason everyone called them the storm twins was because of the fact that they managed to prank the entire school and make them think there was a very dangerous thunderstorm going on.

Glancing at the table the group of Varia boys his grin widened when he saw that the feeling of someone staring at him was being caused by Xanxus. Bel considered waving to him before Byakuran's enraged shrieking sounded much closer than before causing him to twist around and backwards handstand his way out of the danger zone. Laughing giddily he ditched the bag full of marshmallow packets at his twin and bolting out the near bye door because Byakuran hadn't seen him throw the marshmallows to Rasiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3:** Slide

Highschool au – Friends? Hopefully more

After the cafeteria incident he and Xanxus had slowly started to hang out sharing their sadistic ideas that no one else would be able to listen to without cringing with each other. Currently Bel had convinced Xanxus to go to the local water park with him and was eagerly waiting in line for his turn on the water slide bouncing up and down slightly wanting the line to hurry up.

Several minutes later Bel was eagerly walking back in the direction of the water slide again after swinging by to where Xanxus was to tell him to look at the water slide if he wants to ask him anything. On the way there he got stopped by a mint haired teenager that seemed to be about two-three years younger than him.

Tilting his head to the side curiously Bel didn't notice the lust in the shorter ones eyes or the fact that Xanxus was walking towards them. Though before he could say anything he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist telling the mint haired male to fuck off and escorting him the rest of the way to the water slide's line up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4:** Repeat

Highschool au – First time asked

Bel and Xanxus were just lying around in his room completely bored out of their minds before Xanxus randomly asked something which made Bell fall of his bed. Scrambling to right himself his face was definitely a nice shade of crimson by now, clearing his throat Bel couldn't help but disbelieve his ears.

'Could you possibly oh I don't know REPEAT THAT?!' Bel freaked slightly wondering if Xanxus was joking or not and really hoping he wasn't.

'Do you want to go out with me,' Xanxus repeated begrudgingly. 'Don't make me repeat it again trashy-prince.'

Blinking Bel felt a very pleased grin stretch across his face as he launched himself at Xanxus' form lying on the ground happily kissing him. Pulling back Bel curled up on Xanxus' chest looking at him before chirping out. 'Does that answer your question Xanny and if it didn't that's a yes~'


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:** Rain

Highschool au

Bel knew he should be focusing on the essay he had to get done but with Xanxus at his house and it pouring rain outside he was very tempted to either pull Xanxus outside to dance in the rain or to join him in sleeping on his bed. After a couple of minutes Bel sighed pushing his chair away from the desk and starting to spin around on it before hopping off and tumbling over towards his bed giggling loudly.

Flopping down beside Xanxus he curled up next to him mooching of his body warmth and humming pleasantly. Cracking an eye open Xanxus looked down at Bel and grunted tugging him closer and pulling the blanket over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:** Alone

Highschool au

Bel sighed sadly he was all alone with nothing to do his brother was out on a date with Byakuran and his own boyfriend was visiting family right now and wouldn't be back for a while so he was left to his own devices. Standing up Bel padded down the stairs to cook some food for himself though he felt a smile curl up on his lips when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his.

'And how exactly did you get in here I thought you weren't returning until at least five Xan~' Bel teased lightly jabbing Xanxus' ribs to have more room to cook with.

'Got permission to leave early,' He grunted. 'And your lounge room window is open I suppose you're at fault for that?' Xanxus questioned raising an eyebrow lightly though all he got in return was Bel's signature laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7:** Window

Highschool au

Xanxus trudged up his lovers drive way smirking pleased he had been able to leave his families little reunion early to spend time with Belphegor. Though when he got close enough he realised that Bel had most likely left the lounge room window open so he could climb through when he got back.

Shaking his head roughly he let out a barking and very foreboding chuckle before making his way through the window closing and locking it behind him. Padding his way to the kitchen where he could he Bel shifting around in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8:** Fire

Highschool au – winter holidays

Xanxus wasn't exactly sure if you should be angry or amused right now considering Bel was currently a shivering mess in front of the fire and had probably gotten a cold which would explain his sneezes fits. Shaking his head he chuckled darkly, smirking while walking out of the lounge room to the kitchen.

Several minutes later he walked back in armed with two big mugs of hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows, padding over to Bel he nudged him with his foot. 'Oi! Bel stop shivering I got you some fucking hot chocolate to heat you up Trashy-Prince.' Xanxus grunted sitting down next to Bel and leaning on the coach.

Taking a sip of his own spiked hot chocolate he growled in irritation tugging Bel closer for warmth. 'Drink your damn drink or I'll drink it.' Xanxus said gruffly moving the blanket so it was over the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9:** Snow

Highschool au – winter holidays

Grinning Bel carefully untangled himself from Xanxus' arms rushing over to his wardrobe and changing into normal clothes. Zipping out of his room and down the corridor he headed for the closet they kept their sleighs for heavy snowfall in winter. Opening the door he went over to his sleigh picking it up and skipping out the closet closing the door behind him.

Though as he was sneaking to the front door he heard Xanxus' voice demand to know what he was doing. Spinning around he grinned sheepishly at the black haired male. 'I was going outside~! To play in the snow. Care to join me Xanny~' Xanxus snorted smirking darkly at Bel noting that he was most likely to get sick because of not wearing proper winter clothing.

'You're going to get sick count me out,' Xanxus replied blankly. 'Besides you're brother said he was visiting right? Play with him when he gets here I'm going back to bed.' Pouting Bel watched Xanxus walk away before huffing. 'Okay than I'll just play with twinny when he gets here.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10:** Help

Highschool au – moving in

Belphegor picked up a couple boxes carrying them into Xanxus' house weaving around the boxes on the floor going straight towards their room since he picked up clothes boxes. Once he had finished putting away his clothes he picked up the empty boxes and left the room going downstairs to find the rest of his boxes in side already with some of them already been emptied into the house.

Grinning he picked up the other empty ones making his way outside to put them in the recycling bin. For the rest of the day the both of them focused on unpacking all of Bel's things and moving the furniture around to make the rooms comfortable with all the new objects in them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11:** New

Highschool au – Bel transfers to Varia

Standing in front of his new class Bel was grinning widely at the chance to wreak havoc upon his lover's high school. Looking at the teacher from the corner of his eyes he cheerfully introduced himself. 'Hello my name's Belphegor but call me Bel. I like blood, pain and horror movies. I dislike people who hit on me when I already have a boyfriend named Xanxus and that is all.'

A very sadistic expression crossed his face at how many people either paled, flinched, whimpered or outright yelped at the information of who his lover was. Happily skipping to one of the free spots at the back Bel knew he was going to enjoy introducing himself again in each class if they showed reactions like this one did~.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12:** Perfect

Highschool au – new free period

Bel was giggling hysterically because he was the only one who got anything one their Italian test and he had also scored 100% too! Of course this situation was hilarious and he even got free periods out of his Italian classes because he knew it fluently and there wasn't any other languages available at the school he hadn't already learnt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13:** Ending

Highschool au – Bel gets a kitten

Xanxus was awkwardly trying to comfort his lover over his brother's death personally he wouldn't care less if his brothers died but his prince had been very attached to his twin. Sighing softly Xanxus picked Bel up cradling in his arms and slowly heading out the door to his car.

Placing and strapping Bel in the passenger's seat he went around to the other side of the car and hopped in. Reversing out the drive way he sent a worried glance at the blonde before focusing on the road again. Once they had arrived at their destination he went back around to Bel's side of the car and slowly coaxed him out to see where he had taken him.

'A pet shop,' Bel murmured questioningly. 'Why are we at a pet shop Xanny?' Bel asked tilting his head slightly.

'You're going to choose whatever pet you want, name it and we'll keep it.' Xanxus replied awkwardly hoping this would cheer him up.

'I want a kitty.' Bel declared rushing into the store to choose a kitten. By the time Xanxus managed to find him Bel was already holding a white and gray striped kitten in his arms with a look of determination across his face. 'Were getting this one and I'm naming him Bester okay Xanny~' Bel chirped happier than he had been for the past week so Xanxus just nodded he didn't mind having a cat it wouldn't wake him up while he was sleeping and it was quite a cute kitten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14:** Moon

Highschool au

Bel hummed softly trudging along the rough forest path towards his twin's grave, on his family's private property. Hopping over several tree roots and ducking under a couple of branches he arrived at a clearing with a giant Jacaranda tree in the middle.

Pausing at the edge of the field he breathed in shakily, holding it in and counting to ten mentally before slowly letting it out. Calming down slightly at this he continued doing his breathing exercises while walking towards the Jacaranda, blinking furiously attempting to not cry.

Sitting down, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on one of them. Staring in front of himself, he chewed lightly on his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

Taking in a deep breath Bel started talking about the last six months, what he did, who he met, his new friends and how Byakuran was faring without him. Sometime later he came out of his daze and blinked, shocked as he looked around to see that it was night time.

Shifting so that he was laying down, Bel zipped up his jacket stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. Peering up at the sky he quietly started pointing out what constellations he could find, acting like Rasiel was still there with him. After a couple more hours he fell asleep illuminated by the moonlight that flittered through the branches of the mighty tree.


End file.
